1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus capable of charging a plurality of electronic apparatuses in a non-contact manner, a control method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a non-contact charging system in which a power supply apparatus supplies power to a power receiving apparatus having a rechargeable battery, such as a digital still camera or a mobile phone, in a non-contact manner without being connected thereto by a connector or the like has been known. The non-contact charging system uses a charging method for magnetically coupling a power supply apparatus having a primary coil and a power receiving apparatus having a secondary coil to each other and generating power in the secondary coil by an alternating current (AC) magnetic field generated from the primary coil, to cause the power receiving apparatus to charge the battery.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-525705 discusses a charging method in which one power supply apparatus supplies power to a plurality of power receiving apparatuses at the same time without establishing a one-to-one correspondence between the power supply apparatus and the power receiving apparatus.
However, when one power supply apparatus supplies power to a plurality of power receiving apparatuses in a non-contact manner, the power supplied from the power supply apparatus is divided among the plurality of power receiving apparatuses when supplied. Thus, power to be supplied to each of the power receiving apparatuses is less than the power supplied from the one power supply apparatus to one power receiving apparatus. Therefore, it takes much time to finish charging all the power receiving apparatuses.
When a period of time that the power supply apparatus charges the plurality of power receiving apparatuses is short, the power receiving apparatus desired by a user cannot be used because all the power receiving apparatuses have not finished charging their batteries.